1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence display device has a structure in which an organic film is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode (see JP 2012-234748 A). In general, plural organic films are laminated, and one layer thereof is a light-emitting layer. The organic film is covered with a translucent sealing film and is shielded from moisture.
In a high quality display device, a pixel is micronized, so that adjacent pixels are close to each other. Thus, light generated in one of the pixels is transmitted through the sealing film and can enter the adjacent pixel, and a problem of color mixture occurs by this. Hitherto, since about 80% of light is transmitted in a lateral direction or an oblique direction, the efficiency is low.